Default
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: Apa yang akan kaulakukan, jika hatimu jatuh pada seseorang yang kautahu bukan ditakdirkan untukmu?/"Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang tepat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong. Aku serakah dan aku menginginkanmu."/"Nee, Midoriya. Sudahkah kautemukan? Orang yang membuatmu terlepas dari default?"


**Title: Default**

 **Character:** Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, and other.

 **Disc:** My Hero Academia beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Om Kouhei Horikoshi, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Genre:** Slice of Life, (minor) Romance

 **Rated:** T

 **Pair:** TodoDeku.

 **Warning:** Shou-Ai, Alur cepat, Typo, AU, OOC.

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau orang-orang berkata cinta akan membuat duniamu lebih berwarna, sesungguhnya frasa itu tidaklah salah. Bagi sebagian orang, dunia yang dilihat oleh kedua mata ketika hatinya tengah jatuh untuk seseorang bisa jadi jauh lebih indah dibanding biasanya. Itu normalnya.

Namun bagaimana jika hal itu menjadi hal yang lumrah dan memang seharusnya terjadi?

Mereka hidup dalam dunia di mana "ketika kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, warna dunia yang kaulihat akan berubah". Terdengar mudah, konyol juga. Agaknya Tuhan sedikit bermurah hati dengan membiarkan mereka mengetahui sedikit soalan jodoh dan cinta sejati yang seharusnya tetap menjadi rahasia hingga waktunya tiba.

Izuku Modoriya hidup dalam dunia yang seperti itu, meski nyatanya ia nyaris sama sekali tak pernah tertarik perihal _default_ atau apa pun itu yang terkait dengan cinta, jodoh, dan sebagainya.

Cukup menarik sebenarnya ketika ia mendengarkan cerita gadis-gadis di kelas perihal fenomena yang unik itu, atau bahkan ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya bertemu dengan pasangan hati dan terlepas dari _default_ -nya. Izuku menyukai kisah mereka.

Seperti ketika Katsuki Bakugou, teman masa kecil Izuku yang galak tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Eijirou Kirishima dan mendapati bahwa pemuda berambut merah sok akrab itu ternyata adalah pasangan takdirnya. Atau seperti cerita Ochako Uraraka tentang seorang pemuda yang pernah tak sengaja ditemuinya ketika Sekolah Dasar dan membuat warna dunianya berubah tetapi setelah itu ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Atau bahkan keluhan-keluhan Minoru Mineta tentang betapa inginnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya—meski Izuku sedikit merasa iba untuk siapa pun yang ditakdirkan berakhir dengan Minoru.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Izuku nyaris tak pernah tertarik pada kisah cinta untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya tujuan yang ia miliki saat ini adalah mengembangkan _kosei_ yang ia miliki dan menjadi Hero nomor satu. Ia ingin fokus hanya pada itu untuk sekarang. Lagipula Izuku tak merasa begitu perlu memusingkan hal semacam itu.

Toh, ia tahu pada akhirnya, jodoh akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Ketika seseorang terlahir dan pertama kali membuka mata, ia akan melihat dunia dalam mode _default_. Namun tampaknya, meski sebesar apa Tuhan membiarkan manusia _mengintip_ permainan takdir-Nya _,_ rahasia tetap akan menjadi sebuah rahasia. Seperti apa _default_ yang dilihat tak dapat didefinisikan dalam sebaris kalimat singkat sebab kenyataannya, setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda ketika mereka melihat warna, melihat dunia.

Pun begitu ketika mereka telah terlepas dari _default_ dan melihat dunia yang sempurna. Mereka memiliki masing-masing cara untuk menerjemahkannya dalam kata.

Mari jadikan ini lebih sederhana. Katakanlah mereka seperti buta warna.

Ada yang terlahir tanpa melihat warna merah-hijau, atau orang lain yang tak dapat menangkap gelombang warna biru-kuning. Bahkan di antara mereka, ada yang melihat dunia hanya dalam hitam dan putih. Seperti itulah kiranya.

Hingga di suatu waktu, mereka bertemu dengan orang yang akan melengkapi warna dunia itu, dunia yang mereka lihat. Dan di saat itulah mereka akan menyadari, bahwa sosok yang menjadi orang yang akan melengkapi hidup mereka telah ditemukan.

Cara kerjanya cukup mudah. Ketika seseorang telah bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, menyentuh dan menatapnya selama beberapa waktu, lantas kemudian ia mulai melihat dunia dengan warna yang berbeda, maka dapat dipastikan mereka telah saling menemukan.

Sungguh sederhana.

Hukum ini tentu bukannya tak bisa dibantah. Seseorang bisa saja menikahi sosok yang bukan cinta sejatinya. Sebab sebelum orang yang ditakdirkan itu dipertemukan, cinta masih dapat berlabuh ke mana saja. Seperti halnya hati yang bisa jatuh pada siapa pun sebelum kau akhirnya benar-benar menemukan orang yang tepat. Meski kadang keputusan yang terlampau cepat, kesalahan, dan berbagai faktor lain bisa saja membawamu berakhir pada orang yang salah.

Bisa juga terjadi jika orang yang seharusnya menjadi cinta sejatimu telah meninggal di saat kalian belum pernah bertemu. Dalam kasus-kasus seperti ini, maka yang terjadi adalah orang itu akan selamanya berada dalam _default_.

Meski begitu, seseorang yang terjebak dalam _default_ -nya bukan berarti tak bisa bahagia. Walaupun tak sedikit juga yang pada akhirnya justru menderita bersama orang yang tak seharusnya.

" _Nee_ , Deku-kun, Deku-kun!" Seperti biasa, Ochako selalu mengajak Izuku berbicara ketika mereka memiliki waktu luang. Cukup terlihat sebenarnya bahwa gadis _chubby_ manis itu memiliki ketertarikan pada Izuku.

"Ada apa, Uraraka-san?" Izuku pun seperti biasa, menanggapi seadanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu, terlebih ketika gadis itu mulai bersemangat dan berbicara terlalu dekat.

"Kautahu? Baru-baru ini aku membaca artikel yang mengatakan kalau kebanyakan orang ternyata sudah pernah bertemu dengan jodohnya di usia tujuh belas," kata Ochako menggebu-gebu, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?" Bukan menjawab, Izuku justru balik melempar tanya dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Aww, ayolah. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Etto … yah," Izuku menggaruk pipinya canggung, "sejauh ini aku tak pernah merasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat pandanganku berubah sih."

"Begitukah?" Ochako menanggapi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Sayang sekali."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Uraraka-san?"

Ochako melirik, lantas mendengus kecil. "Hmm … tidak ada perkembangan. Aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan orang itu, wajahnya saja aku sudah lupa."

"Ahhahah … aku yakin kalian akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Semangatlah."

"Um! Deku-kun juga, semangatlah."

Jika bicara perihal bagaimana mata melihat warna, Izuku sudah cukup puas tentang dunia yang selama ini ia lihat. Matanya bisa membedakan berbagai jenis warna, tampaknya _default_ yang ia bawa sejak lahir memiliki cakupan yang cukup luas dan beragam.

Cukup puas hingga terkadang ia berpikir lepas atau tidaknya ia dari _default_ suatu saat nanti, hal itu takkan memberinya pengaruh banyak.

Namun, seberapa pun tak pedulinya ia pada romansa dan hal semacam itu, pada akhirnya Izuku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang baru mulai beranjak dewasa dengan emosi labil yang bisa berubah kapan saja, termasuk soal hati.

Hal itu terbuktikan oleh atensinya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai tertuju pada salah seorang siswa yang paling mencolok di kelasnya. Seseorang yang sebelumnya selalu mencoba menarik diri dari keramaian tetapi tiba-tiba menantangnya dalam sebuah pertandingan. Seorang remaja dengan kisah rumit yang akhirnya membuat Izuku menaruh iba juga simpati, dan kemudian sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkembang menjadi suatu rasa yang ia tidak kenali.

Shouto Todoroki.

Putra bungsu Endeavor itu sedikit banyak mulai menarik perhatian Izuku beberapa waktu ini. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, awalnya ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan pemuda itu, membuat ia menerima diri dan kekuatannya sendiri dan menjadi lebih kuat. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Kemudian entah bagaimana, melihat ekspresi di wajah dinginnya yang perlahan melunak, melihat bagaimana sikapnya pada sekitar pelan-pelan menjadi lebih bersahabat, terlebih bagaimana seorang Shouto Todoroki beberapa kali memberikan respons tertentu hanya kepada dirinya membuat Izuku sedikit terbawa perasaan.

Di lain waktu, ketika dirasanya perasaan itu mulai sedikit membuatnya terganggu, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Ochako. Izuku tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi ia merasa anak perempuan lebih mudah diajak mengobrol soalan hal seperti ini.

"Astaga Deku-kun, kau ini lucu," tawa gadis itu ketika mendengar cerita Izuku. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang mengganggu, tahu? Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Hah?" Untuk sesaat, Izuku merasakan otaknya berhenti bekerja.

"Siapa pun orang yang kaumaksud dalam ceritamu itu, kau pasti sedang menyukainya saat ini! Jadi bagaimana, apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah?"

"A-aku? Menyukainya? Tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Ini akan jadi masalah. Bukan, bukan, ini masalah besar. Yang ada … dia, dia pastiakanmenjauhikujikasampaidiatahukalauakupunyaperasaanbegitupadahalkamibelumterlaluakrab." Tampaknya kebiasaan buruk Izuku yang suka tiba-tiba meracau tanpa rem itu kembali, membuat Ochako hanya bisa menatapnya dengan segaris senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Deku-kun?"

"Uraraka-san, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hei, Deku-kun!"

Izuku tersentak, kini ia menatap Ochako yang balik menatapnya dengan serius sembari kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan _default_ -mu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah?" tanya Ochako lagi.

Izuku menatapnya sebentar, berpikir sejenak kemudian mendengus pelan dan menjawab seadanya. "Err … kalau itu, sebenarnya tidak ada sih."

Gadis itu turut mendengus. "Kalau begitu tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Itu mungkin hanya perasaan yang sepintas lewat."

"Ahh … begitukah? Baiklah …."

Kali ini, Izuku kembali merasa terganggu, tetapi dengan alasan lain.

#

"Midoriya?"

"…."

"Midoriya."

"Heh? Ap—ada apa, Todoroki-kun?"

"Bisa menjauh dari sana? Aku harus menyapu bagian itu."

Izuku tergagap, dengan cepat ia menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri dan membiarkan rekan sekelasnya itu membersihkan lantai. Mereka berbagi jadwal piket hari ini. Dalam diam, ia mencuri tatap mengamati pemuda beriris dua warna itu. Kalimat Ochako beberapa hari lalu kembali melintas di pikirannya.

" _Kalau begitu tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Itu mungkin hanya perasaan yang sepintas lewat_."

"Sepintas lewat, ya …," gumamnya lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Suara Shouto lagi-lagi membuat Izuku menjengit kaget. Pemuda bermata bulat hijau itu pada akhirnya hanya bisa melempar senyum canggung dan menggeleng pelan.

Izuku bisa merasakan kalau semakin lama interaksi mereka jadi semakin baik. Shouto tidak lagi sedingin orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika semester baru dulu. Pemuda itu kini lebih ramah pada sekitarnya—meski ia masih saja irit bicara.

Terkadang mereka mulai bisa saling melempar candaan ringan, atau sekadar mengobrol santai tanpa atmosfer berat dan dingin di sekitar mereka. Izuku masih ingat ketika Shouto tidak ragu menolongnya dan Tenya ketika mereka terlibat masalah dengan Stain, bahkan nyaris terlibat konfrontasi dengan Kepala Kepolisian demi membela mereka. Yah, interaksi mereka saat ini memang telah berkembang jadi lebih baik.

 _Tapi bukan berarti perasaanku adalah sesuatu yang benar, 'kan? Meski kami seakrab ini …,_ gumam Izuku dalam batinnya.

"Midoriya, kau banyak melamun. Jika sedang tidak sehat, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya," ujar Shouto, membuat Izuku kini menatapnya tak enak hati.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan bagianku!" balas Izuku cepat. Tanggapannya yang lagi-lagi terlihat canggung membuat Shouto kini menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya observatif.

"Tidak … bukan apa-apa." Izuku menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris hilang di akhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Shouto akhirnya hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman singkat dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ketika tak lama kemudian Izuku kembali memanggil namanya, ia hanya menanggapi seadanya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan seseorang … yang membuatmu terlepas dari _default_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya diam dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Belum."

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang …," Izuku nyaris mencicit, "sejauh ini?"

"Hmm … aku suka kau."

"Ohh … begitu." Izuku tertunduk, lantas melanjutkan kegiatan piketnya dalam diam.

 _Sudah kuduga dia memang punya—tunggu!_

"Apa?!" Sepasang netra hijaunya nyaris melotot tak percaya, menatap Shouto yang tampak tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti bahkan setelah berkata demikian.

Izuku tahu benar Shouto adalah tipikal seseorang yang serius. Pemuda itu tak terlihat sedang bercanda juga, meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlihat berlebihan. Membuat Izuku meragu perihal _suka_ yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berambut dua warna itu dalam konsteks apa. Lagipun, Shouto tak terlihat seperti orang yang akan tertarik pada romansa dan sejenisnya.

"Kau telah banyak menolongku," jawab Shouto seadanya, "kau orang pertama yang kuanggap sebagai teman, tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Aku juga menyukai Iida dan anak-anak lain di kelas."

"Aa—ooohh …." Izuku tidak tahu lagi harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa atas jawaban yang dirasanya terlalu polos itu. Kini ia bahkan ragu apakah Shouto sungguh mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Meski begitu, Izuku tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak tertawa.

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?" Shouto menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak—maaf. Maksudku bukan _suka_ yang seperti itu," jawab Izuku di sela tawanya, "tapi lebih ke _suka_ yang mengarah pada hal romantis."

Shouto mengangguk pelan. Ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan kini menghampiri Izuku. Untuk beberapa lama, ia berpikir dalam diam.

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu," gumamnya pelan, "memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal ini?"

"Soalnya aku menyukaimu."

Kemudian, hening menguasai suasana. Izuku yang baru saja menyadari ia kelepasan bicara segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan, sementara di hadapannya, Shouto tampak menatap kaget meski kemudian ia segera berusaha menormalkan kembali ekspresinya.

"Midoriya me—"

"A-anu! Itu—maksudku bukan—aku … a-aku …."

Shouto masih mengamati pemuda yang kini seluruh wajahnya memerah itu. Reaksi Izuku yang panik sedikit berlebihan itu cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Shouto tak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa memahami keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tolong lupakan saja!"

Suara pintu kelas yang tertutup cukup keras ketika Izuku berlari keluar akhirnya membuat Shouto hanya bisa mendengus di tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, coba mengusir semburat merah tipis yang mungkin kini tengah merambati wajahnya.

Di lain tempat, Izuku menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dan duduk merosot sembari bersandar lemah. Kedua telapak tangan masih membungkam mulut, ia mengutuk keteledorannya sendiri. Merah padam di wajah masih belum berkurang juga dari sebelumnya.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi anak bungsu Todoroki itu jika mereka bertemu lagi setelah ini. Berbagai hal mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Shouto membencinya setelah ini? Bagaimana jika hubungan mereka yang akhirnya mulai membaik menjadi rusak karena kebodohannya?

Izuku benar-benar tak lagi memiliki muka untuk menghadapi Shouto. Ia sungguh ingin menggali sebuah lubang dan mengubur dirinya sendiri di sana sekarang.

#

"Midoriya."

Izuku menghindar ketika Shouto mengajaknya bicara keesokan hari.

"Midoriya …?"

Di lain waktu, Izuku pura-pura tak mendengar dan menyibukkan dirinya mengobrol dengan Ochako ketika Shouto hendak menghampirinya.

"Mido—"

"Maaf, Todoroki-kun, aku harus menemui Aizawa Sensei. Sampai jumpa di kelas."

Shouto agaknya tak memiliki cukup banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapi Izuku yang terus bersikap seperti pengecut dan menghindarinya. Di suatu kesempatan ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruang ganti, ia memojokkan pemuda bernetra bulat hijau itu di sudut tembok.

"To-todoroki—"

"Kau menghindariku?"

Izuku menelan ludah gugup. Ia tak bisa menghindar lagi kali ini, sehingga akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membuang tatapannya dari sepasang netra _heterochrome_ yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Apa yang kauinginkan? Tiba-tiba bilang suka, kemudian menghindar seperti aku seorang penjahat yang akan membunuhmu." Suara Shouto rendah dan mengintimidasi.

"A-aku—"

"Kaupikir candaanmu ini lucu? Midoriya?"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" balas Izuku cepat.

Shouto mendecih lirih. Ia memenjarakan wajah sosok di hadapannya, memaksa mata mereka bertemu tatap. "Jika kau benar serius, setidaknya tatap mata lawan bicaramu."

Izuku merasa akan menangis ketika tatapan tajam itu terasa menusuknya hingga ke jantung, membuatnya seperti berhenti berdetak beberapa saat sebelum kemudian denyutnya meningkat berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"A-aku menyukaimu, itu benar …," Izuku mencicit, "tapi aku tahu ini salah, aku bukanlah orang yang benar. Cepat atau lambat perasaanku akan hilang dan aku tidak ingin hal itu mengganggumu."

"Dan itu menjadi alasanmu bertindak demikian … bahkan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku?" balas Shouto sengit, meski suaranya menyusut di akhir kalimat.

Izuku tertegun.

"Menyakitkan ketika kau terus menghindariku seperti orang asing, Midoriya. Kau benar-benar seenaknya."

"Todoroki-kun …."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kautahu?"

Izuku mulai merasakan nyeri di sudut matanya. Ia merasa bisa menangis kapan saja, perasaan yang campur aduk membuat dadanya kian sesak. Siapa yang tidak senang ketika mengetahui perasaannya berbalas, tetapi … di sisi lain ia tak ingin orang yang ia sayangi terjebak dengan seseorang yang salah, terlebih seseorang seperti dirinya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan pada akhirnya hanya mendorong pelan tubuh pemuda yang memenjarakannya, menatapnya dengan seulas senyum manis yang mati-matian dibuatnya agar tak terlihat dipaksakan.

"Todoroki-kun, aku tidak berbohong. Aku sungguh menyukaimu …," Izuku menarik napas dalam, mencoba menguatkan hatinya, "dan sebab aku menyukaimu juga … makanya aku ingin kau bahagia. Bukannya terjebak dengan orang sepertiku."

"Midoriya …."

"Meski begitu, tentu saja perasaanku bukan sesuatu yang semudah itu akan hilang, karena itulah jika kau tidak keberatan … bisakah kaubiarkan hal ini sampai hilang dengan sendirinya? Tentu saja aku akan berusaha untuk tak mengganggumu."

Shouto diam. Ia cukup tahu sosok di hadapannya terluka ketika berkata demikian, terlihat dari matanya. Sehingga akhirnya ia memilih mengikuti saja permainan yang dibuat oleh Izuku. Ia tak lagi memprotes apa pun.

Menghela napas pelan, Shouto melepaskan kungkungannya. "Terserah Midoriya saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tak enak."

"Terima kasih … Todoroki-kun."

#

Sepasang netra sewarna emerald menatap sendu sosok yang ditampilkan layar raksasa di pusat kota. Kenangan-kenangan di masa lalu mendadak kembali menghampiri pikiran ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tak dilihatnya.

Seulas senyum tipis tergaris di bibir ketika ingatan lama itu melintas di pikirannya.

Shouto Todoroki berada di sana, di dalam layar itu, sebagai seseorang yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai _Pro Hero_. Pria muda itu tampak tersenyum tipis menanggapi orang-orang yang memuji berbagai prestasinya, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan wawancara dengan sikap kalemnya yang berkharisma seperti biasanya.

"Dia tidak berubah, masih saja irit bicara," gumam Izuku lirih, lantas ia membawa kedua kakinya menjauh dari sana. Berlama-lama berdiri menatap layar itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu libur yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan.

Sebuah café sederhana yang sudah menjadi langganannya adalah tujuan Izuku saat ini.

Seorang pelayan wanita menyambutnya hangat ketika Izuku memasuki pintu café. Izuku mencari meja kosong setelah beberapa saat mengobrol dengan pelayan yang cukup dikenalnya itu, tak lupa memesan minum dan camilan yang memang biasa dipesannya.

Café tampak tak terlalu ramai siang itu. Matanya masih menelisik setiap sisi ruangan ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Midoriya?"

Sepasang netranya melebar ketika bertemu tatap dengan seseorang yang sungguh ia kenal. "Todoroki-kun!"

"Ternyata benar. Kupikir salah orang." Sosok itu, Shouto tersenyum kecil. "Duduklah di sini, jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku sedang sendirian."

Izuku tak menolak. Tanpa beban ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan Shouto. Sekilas ia mengamati sosok di hadapannya, pria muda itu tampak mengenakan setelan kasual, dengan beberapa potong roti bakar dan secangkir _caramel macchiato_ yang masih mengepul di mejanya. Tampaknya Shouto juga belum lama berada di sana.

"Sudah lama ya …." Shouto membuka percakapan lebih dulu. "Tak kusangka akan bertemu Midoriya di tempat seperti ini."

"Iya, haha. Todoroki-kun pasti sibuk sekali, ya? Selamat, sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang _Pro_ _Hero_ —sementara aku masih begini-begini saja, bekerja sebagai _sidekick_. Seperti katamu dulu, level kemampuan kita memang jauh berbeda." Izuku tertawa di akhir kalimatnya meski ia sempat sedikit merutuk.

"Midoriya hebat kok. Kau hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lagi, kurasa?" jawab Shouto pelan sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, kautahu? Aku bahkan cukup banyak menahan diri meski waktu liburku sedikit sekali."

Mendengar itu, Shouto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil. Ia tak menyangka Midoriya yang selalu terlihat tegar ternyata bisa mengeluh juga. Meski di matanya, sosok di hadapannya itu sama sekali tak banyak berubah. Masih sama seperti Izuku Midoriya yang disukainya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Todoroki-kun, bicara denganmu seperti ini membuatku kembali mengingat masa lalu. Sejak lulus dari Yuuei, kita nyaris tak pernah saling kontak lagi." Izuku memulai topik lain.

Izuku menoleh sebentar ketika seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya, lantas kembali memberikan atensinya pada pemilik sepasang iris beda warna yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Midoriya tidak menghubungiku lagi, apa boleh buat," balas Shouto singkat. Ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Todoroki-kun, sudah kubilang 'kan?" Izuku tertawa kecil.

Untuk beberapa saat setelahnya, kekosongan mengisi waktu mereka. Shouto mengamati sosok Izuku Midoriya dalam diam. Sementara berusaha mengabaikan atmosfer yang perlahan mulai terasa canggung, Izuku menyesap moccacino miliknya.

"Hmm …? Ternyata aku memang masih menyukai Midoriya."

"Uhuk!"

Kalimat yang tiba-tiba meluncur dengan mudahnya dari seorang Shouto Todoroki membuat Izuku tersedak. Dengan wajah yang memerah—entah karena malu atau baru saja tersedak, Izuku kini menatap sosok di hadapannya lekat.

" _Nee_ , Midoriya. Apakah sudah kautemukan?" tanya Shouto pelan. "Orang yang membuatmu terlepas dari _default_?"

"Itu … belum …," jawab Izuku singkat. Ia tak bisa berpikir untuk menanggapi lebih banyak. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku? Apakah sudah berubah?"

Shouto selalu _to the point_. Salah satu sifat yang Izuku sukai karena ia tidak pernah bertele-tele, tetapi kadang membuatnya kesulitan di waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Itu juga …," Izuku menjeda sejenak, "belum."

Ia sungguh malu hingga rasanya ingin menerjang kaca jendela café itu dan berlari keluar. Namun ia tahu itu tak mungkin. Izuku tahu ia tak seharusnya lari lagi, seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan.

"Kautahu, Midoriya? Aku memikirkan ini sejak lama, dan kurasa aku memang sungguh tak keberatan jika sampai kapan pun takkan terlepas dari _default_ ," ujar Shouto, "selama orang itu adalah Midoriya, aku tidak akan pernah keberatan."

Shouto diam untuk sesaat, mencermati bagaimana tanggapan lawan bicaranya lewat reaksi dan mimik yang ditunjukkan. Merasa keadaan memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan bicaranya, ia lantas kembali bersuara.

"Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Sama seperti yang pernah kaukatakan untukku dulu, bagiku pun, kebahagiaan Midoriya adalah yang utama. Lagipula—Midoriya?"

Shouto tertegun ketika mendapati beberapa titik air jatuh di atas meja, berasal dari Izuku yang kini menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Todoroki-kun, kau itu curang …," gumam Izuku lirih. "Kau berkata begitu karena tahu aku tak kan bisa menolak, bukan?"

"Midoriya …."

"Aku menyukaimu, dan lucunya perasaan itu tidak juga hilang meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun dan meski aku tahu itu adalah perasaan yang salah. Tepat ketika aku berpikir akan melupakannya setelah kita lama tidak bertemu …, kau tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata seperti itu."

Izuku lemah. Jauh lebih lemah dari yang ia bayangkan. Pertahanan yang telah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun hancur begitu saja, sedetik setelah mendengar kalimat itu lolos dari seorang Shouto Todoroki.

Persetan dengan _default_ , pasangan takdir atau apa pun itu. Izuku tak bisa lagi peduli sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang tepat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong. Aku serakah dan aku menginginkanmu …." Suara Izuku makin lirih.

Jika saja tidak memikirkan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah keramaian, Shouto pasti akan menarik sosok yang tengah menangis itu dalam pelukan. Namun akhirnya ia hanya memindah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat, lantas mengelus pelan helai hijau ikal itu dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Midoriya. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Kuharap kau tidak menyesalinya, sebab jika suatu saat kau menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu terlepas dari _default_ … aku mungkin takkan menyerahkanmu begitu saja."

Izuku tak bisa tidak tertawa mendengar kalimat bernada sedikit mengancam itu. Ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Meraih tangan yang masih bermain di antara helai rambutnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Tawa manis melantun dari seraut wajah yang menyunggingkan segaris senyum lembut. Setitik air kembali lolos dari sudut matanya. "Kau memang licik, Todoroki-kun."

"Midoriya … aku menyayangimu."

Untuk sekarang, Izuku merasa ia tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dibanding saat ini. Jika itu untuk seorang Shouto Todoroki, Izuku tidak peduli lagi meski ia harus melawan takdir. Baginya, dunia yang ia lihat ketika Shouto berada di sisinya adalah yang paling indah dibanding apa pun.

Meski perasaannya adalah kesalahan.

Meski ia pun mungkin akan berakhir dengan orang yang salah ….

Izuku yakin ia tak kan menyesali apa yang telah ia pilih.

"Iya. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Todoroki-kun."

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan Penulis.**_

 _ **Aku gak tau deh ini apaan, tapi somehow … ku merasa berdosa nulis ini dan bukannya lanjutin FF yang harusnya kulanjutin. /lirik tulisan di fandom sebelah yang udah setahunan kagak dilanjut.**_

 _ **Bukannya apa sih, sebenarnya ku sempat berbulan-bulan juga lupa password-nya ini akun. Kebetulan doang ketemu lagi kapan hari.**_

 _ **Dan sejujurnya, aku belum nonton serial animenya My Hero Academia, tapi akhir-akhir ini ku sedang jatuh cinta pada TodoDeku. Mereka manis banget, ya Tuhan. Kokoro saya tidak kuat.**_

 _ **Alhasil, terciptalah FF abal gak jelas ini dengan berbekal ide yang melintas pas lihat sekilas prompt yang lewat di timeline, setumpuk cinta untuk TodoDeku, dan dengan mengabaikan kenyataan kalau ku sebenarnya masih buta total sama fandom ini. Parahnya lagi, ditulis hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Wkakakak. /heh.**_

 _ **Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan untuk segala kekurangan, dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu!**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_

* * *

 **Omake**

Rumah sakit di pagi itu cukup ramai oleh para ibu yang membawa bayi mereka untuk diberi imunisasi, termasuk Inko Midoriya dan bayinya, Izuku yang baru berumur empat belas bulan. Suara Izuku dan tubuhnya bergerak hendak meraih sesuatu membuat perhatian Inko yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mitsuki teralih. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati anak itu tengah menarik rambut anak lain di sebelahnya sembari tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Astaga, I-izuku! Tidak boleh begitu!" Wanita itu nyaris memekik. "To-tolong maafkan anakku, Nyonya!" sambungnya lagi pada ibu dari anak yang baru saja diganggu oleh Izuku sembari menunduk dengan perasaan tak enak.

Sementara Izuku kecil masih saja tertawa riang ketika anak disebelahnya tampak berusaha menoleh padanya.

Wanita berhelai rambut panjang dan putih itu tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, tolong angkat kepala Anda," katanya, berusaha menenangkan Inko yang masih tampak tak enak hati.

Wanita itu mengubah posisi gendongan ketika menyadari bayinya masih saja berusaha menoleh dan berbalik. Diamatinya anak itu, dan ia tak bisa tak tersenyum ketika melihat sepasang mata bulat yang berbeda warna tampak berbinar ketika lagi-lagi, Izuku kecil mencoba mendekat dan meraihnya.

"Saya rasa mereka akan menjadi teman yang baik suatu saat nanti," katanya pada Inko yang ternyata juga menatap takjub interaksi kedua bayi kecil itu.

"Nyonya Todoroki!"

Wanita itu menoleh sebentar, lantas kembali melempar segaris senyum manis. "Saya duluan ya, Nyonya."

"Iya, sekali lagi tolong maafkan anakku," balas Inko sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat. Ia kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Mitsuki ketika wanita berambut putih itu melangkah menjauh.

Sementara Izuku kecil masih saja saling bersitatap dengan pemilik sepasang iris _heterochrome_ itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Di saat itu tak ada satu pun dari mereka tahu, bahwa bagaimana cara Izuku dan anak beriris dua warna itu "melihat" dunia kini telah sepenuhnya berubah.

Pada akhirnya, jodoh akan tetap menjadi bagian dari rahasia dan permainan takdir, bukan begitu?


End file.
